For many years, significant advances in technology have driven strong growth in the availability and capability of electronic devices. Increasingly complex and efficient electronic devices may be used to perform many operations and tasks, as well as to run a plethora of programs and applications. As just a few examples, it is not unusual for cell phones, laptops, tablet computers, Global Positioning System (“GPS”) devices, gaming systems, and televisions to run intricate applications and perform technical tasks.